The Road Trip
by annieactual
Summary: Togami, Leon, Naegi, and Mondo go on a road trip


rIINNNGGFF RINN GGG... togameme picks up his flip phon3.  
"bonnojour this is leon do u wanna go on a vacation togami"togami. is li ke no nerd cant u see im rich i can go on a vacation anytime i want. but then leon is like togameme whAt about the power of is like no u big doomble berry I have 0 friends, except Walter, who is comepeletely made out of 100 American dollars even tho I am japanese

leoNiggle is confounded, he cant be togamis best friend and take him on a vacation if there is walter. leon has to destroy walter if togami can ever hope to lead a normal social life and not be such a fucking bitch.

leon decide he is goin 2 drive 2 togamilk's house and teach him a he has to get permission from his parents cause it would be rude not to. so leon asks togamis togamom and togadad if he can burn walter and they r like yeah whatever who the hell r says he is togami"s bff as in big fart flooper, but he doesn t say the last part to the togaparents bc lion is v sneaky

leongay sneaks up to togamis room and hides in his closet but he gets caught cau se he lets out a hug e fart that is so loud people all over japan could hear lion isnt so sneaky sees leon in his closet and straps a police siren , on his head, he grab walter and runs to his boat. togamildred what r u doing . there is no water anywhere ..?

leon finds togamAracca in the toilet. "togami what r u doing in a toilet and how did u fit a boat in it" togaswag turns on his police siren and opens the door to the bathroom wearing a veryc cool swim suit. it has the American flag on it and obamas fac e on the crotchal area. naegi says togameme why did u start the pool party without me.

leon suddenly rips off his clothes to reveal a swimsuit with a picture of mitt romneys face right where his weewee is. he is ready 2 party. they fill up the bathtub and go buy some rubber duckies to play in the bathtub with. anyways naegg finally convinces togami to go to america on vacation with them so they can smoke weed .

togamerica nod s his head for about 15 minut es, ok u disgusting egg he finally says only if my good friend who is better than anyone, Walter, can come. togami looks for Walter in the bath, but he is not there. holy pee pee tograhamcracker shouts. he turns on the police siren again. where the flippity poo poo is runs in. whAT THE GENTLY CARESS IS GOING ON HERE. ,,,!? leonoyer explains that togammaray cant find walter and mondo is like oh i was hungry so i eated it. mondo what tha knick knack have you done.

toganti-at-field turns bright red he can't believe his bff is eaten. bff as is best ..umm.. for uhh ,,;..um togami forgot the middle and last word but that doesnt matter rn Walter is dead. he gos up to mondo and throws single dollar bills at his face which is lik basically the same as trash

monso is like im gonna go buy some pot with this thanks togaloser hahahHAHAA. togay is crying over the loss of walter he cannot cope. naegg and leon r tryig to pack for the trip to america. togaybaby is building another walter..

nugget is like Leonardo what do we need 2 bring 2 America . idk leon say I just really want to fuck a hamburger from a American fast food restaurant. togami is still trying to make a new Walter but his tears make the dollar bills slippery

mondo comes back with pot but its actually jus t basil pesto. mondo soesn t even know where to buy pot what after 2 day leonardo and the gay gang r finally packed n ready to go to america they board the plane and they all sit in le first class bec ause to(will)graham can t sit anywhere else because he blows up. naeg is super excited he is wearing 2 snapbacks at the same time. only one his on his head idk where the other one is but he's wearing it he told me. noodle say 2 mondope have u ever been 2 America b4.

n mondope is like no but i hear snapbacks grow on trees an u can fuck hamburgers how cool is that. he is v excited to go to ameripoop wow. naegg is so excited he grows a snapback out of his neck.

meanwhile togami looks v sad he is currently talking to a flight attendant about his feelings. I'm just v upset he says Walter understood me more than anyone.c so,etimes I shake him and he makes lil rustling noises it's v comforting. but now Walter is gone. He was like my,,... b,,,... I forgot the other two letters but it's a really cool, acronym anyway let me tell u about all my adventures with Walter let me recite all our conversations together word by word.

tye flight attendant is emapthizing with togami. she tells him about one tim e she had a best friend made of rocks but he got pushed into a river and died. togamememe tells her about how him and his b,,,,..,,? one time went out to eat together and it was kinda gay but he didnt care. leonade speaks up  
"togami im hungry"  
togami is kinda angrybecause be is v sad about walter. " hello hungry, iM BYAKUYA TOGAMI HEIR TO THE TOGAMI CONGLONERATE."

Leon's goatee jumps out of his chin bc togami scared him v much. the goatee burrows in the flight attendants hair and she screams she accidently threw the platter and all the kool aid spilled on togamillion.

togacanada puts the police siren back on his head and tackles leon to the ground. hoW dare he sca re that flight attendenant who put up with his bullshit stories about walter. the kool-aid man walks in the plane. and kisses mondope.

neagi screams holy fuck nagsi u r on a fucking plane do u think people appreciate ur bitch ass screaming?! naegg ignores me and contintures to scream like the lil bitch he is. how did kool aid man get on the plane while the plane is zoom zoom thru the sky?)!?

the cool-aid man speaks up, " i dont want to offend anyone but togami has a really cool bolo tie" the koolaid man then looks at naegi and says " i like your cowboy hat. and leonajdjsnd is like mr kool aid how the fuck did u get on this plane did u even pay for ur ticket becuz if not thats illegal and ill have to arrest u!.

suddenly kool aid man giggles. like a v girly giggle. what the fuck, togami thinks he's a lil gay after hearing it. but then surprise! kool aid man is just a disguise it is junk enoshima. togami sighs in relief. he is not gay, thank The Lord he thinks as he looks at naegis snap backs a lil too endearingly

junk notices tgamis gay thoughts. no togami u are gay u r so gay ull never be straight again hahaAHAHAAHAH this is the gift of despair. and the flight attendant is lik e theres nothin wrong with bein a lil gay i mean im a lil gay fuck u junko.

junko gasps at the flight attendant. what the fuck did u say did I tell you to speak you nameless background character. r u calling me gaycist!? I have a gay cousin I really fucking hate her but that's not the point. I have a gay cousin I'm not gaycist.

the flight attendant is pissed. no one talks to he r like that i mean sometimes peoplre to bu t not junko so the flight attendant throws junko off the plane. tell ur gay cousin i said hi she shouts as junko falls to her death. goodbye junko.

after like fucking hours of pissing around on the plane the gang finally gets to America leon yells bc he sees someone eating a hamburger, he didn't kno u could eat it. He thought they were like a sex toy or something .

leon trie s to fuck a hamburger and gets arrested. togami pays bail because hes rich and shit and kinda pretty but also gay. anyways they decide to not fuck hamburger and go rent a car because they r obvs going on a roadtrip

wait! nAefi says, we r only freshman in highschool we don't have a drivers license. A faded image of ishimaru appears in the sky and he says aaaayyyy that's my boy nicholas-sensei.

naegi kun shut the fuck up says thomas were gonna drive and if we get caught ill pay them big money or idk u can suck someones dick idc. mondo is seeing how many snapbacks he can put onto his head.

whoa whoa whoooa neagi say. I am only a minor, I would get someone arrested for performing oral sex on them, Togami. That is against my moral compass. suddenly naegi realize he is spouting complete bullshit ans says ok I can suck a dick.


End file.
